Messages transmitted between avionics computing devices may utilize multiple different programming languages, such as C++, Java, and Python. Currently, due to multiple different programming languages that may be used in an avionics system, installing a fully functioning and error-free avionics system requires substantial man-hours to debug and setup functional interfaces between avionics applications that utilize different programming languages. Additionally, debugging errors currently requires manually writing specific code for each data structure and each test scenario that may be involved with the avionics system. Further, there is currently no means for a technician to inspect message data in a human readable form without manually converting the machine language (e.g., binary or hexadecimal) into human readable structured data. Also, there is currently no means for a third-party computing device to access and exchange messages with applications running on the avionics system without writing specific code for each data structure.